Together Forever
by Princess Nairina
Summary: A sequel to my story, Dreaming of You, this story covers Link and Ilia's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series, nor do I hope to profit money-wise form this story.

Author's Note: This is somewhat of a sequel to Dreaming of You, so you should read that first, though both can be read independently and still make sense.

The first morning of winter dawned cold, but bright. Ilia lay drowsily in her bed, as lazy as the straggly rays of sunlight that shone into her room. Yawning, she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, wondering a moment at the smooth metallic feel on her finger. The simple, yet beautiful engagement ring jolted her awake with a start. "Today's my wedding day!" she exclaimed. "It's getting late and I am no where near ready!" With speed that would amaze a marathon runner, she scrubbed her body with soap and water at her washstand and speedily washed her hair. As she dried it quickly, she hollered down, "Papa, its time to get up, I'm going to be late for my own wedding!"

Mayor Bo groaned in his bed and looked at his calendar. After studying it for a moment, he chuckled loudly. Ilia appeared at the bottom of the stairs in her nightgown. "I don't see what's so funny about that, papa," she said, panic and irritation mixing in her voice.

This caused the mayor to laugh even harder. "Ilia," he managed to gasp out. "Today is Friday. Your wedding isn't until tomorrow, on Saturday, dear." Ilia still appeared doubtful, so he showed her the calendar. Relief washed over her face at this, though it was quickly replaced by embarrassment.

"Oh dear," was all she could whisper. Still chuckling, the Mayor enveloped his young daughter into a hug. "Ilia, it's okay, sweetheart. You're just excited is all, and well you should be. It's not everyday a girl has her wedding day." He smoothed down her hair, smiling. "Now, go upstairs and get ready for the day, but a little more slowly this time, and let an old man get his rest."

Ilia nodded and turned to go, but stopped. "Papa, please don't tell anyone. I think I'd just about die." Bo merely nodded in affirmation before sinking back down into the warmth of his blankets. "It would be a nice thing to tell Link, though," Bo put in, a chuckle lurking behind his words. Ilia raised her eyebrows at him. "I'll think about it," she said, a tiny trace of mirth behind her words. "Except I will be the one telling him."

The next day, Ilia woke up early, well before the sun was up. She smiled happily in anticipation of the day's events, and was pleased to hear bustling and murmuring voices downstairs. Quickly, she jumped out of bed and washed herself up, glad that she had washed her hair yesterday. That day's blunder came back to her and she laughed softly at her mistake. After putting on her robe, Ilia all but skipped down the stairs. She was surprised to see that her father was nowhere in sight, but in his place were Uli and Sera.

"Good morning," Uli and Sera greeted the bride to be. Ilia smiled and returned the greeting as Sera walked over to her with a bowl of stew.

"Eat this while Uli fixes your hair, Ilia," Sera commanded her, setting the bowl on the table and directing Ilia to sit. "Your father said that it would be better for us to be here to help you. He and Rusl have gone to see that Link is faring well. Now don't worry about a thing, dear. We'll get you all ready and fixed up nice for Link."

Ilia smiled at the motherly tones in Sera's voice and Uli's gentleness as she brushed and styled Ilia's hair. "Thank you so much for helping me," she said to them both. "But don't you need to get ready?"

Uli spoke for both her and Sera. "It won't take us but ten minutes to get ready, and the wedding isn't for an hour and a half more. We'll be fine."

Ilia decided to relax, and her thoughts wandered as Uli finished up her hair. It didn't take long for her mind to wander to Link. _I wonder how he's doing?_ Ilia thought with a smile.

Only a few houses away, the subject of Ilia's thoughts was quickly wearing a path into the floor of his home. Rusl and Bo, watched him, unconcerned and with eyes filled with mirth. They had gone through the exact same thing when they had been married. Link however, could find nothing funny about what he was going through.

"What if she changed her mind? What if I can't be a good husband to her? What if I mess up? I don't think I can do this," Link questioned them over and over. He started to breathe a little heavily, mentally cursing himself. He was acting like a fool, but he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach, and he felt more nervous than he ever had in his entire life.

_I've slain countless enemies, and faced numerous dangers, but when it comes time for my wedding, I feel like I'm going to faint. It's pitiful. _

Rusl tried to consol the young man, who was like a son to him. "Link, you shouldn't distress yourself about this. Ilia loves you, and you're a fine young man. Bo and I know that you'll take excellent care of her, so what's there to worry about? Absolutely nothing."

Link stopped his pacing and took a deep breath. "You're right," he conceded. "There's really nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." He gave them a nervous smile. "Now, I'm going to change my clothes. How much time do I have?"

"About five minutes," Bo said, his face looking perfectly serious.

Link's eyes grew wide and he shrieked, sending Rusl and Bo into fits of laughter. "You have an hour, Link," Rusl finally managed to get out. "There's no need to rush." Link glared at them for a moment before joining in the laughter. He couldn't wait until later, when he could tell Ilia about this. He imagined she would rather enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, nor do I hope to profit monetarily from this story.

"Ilia, its time," Uli called through the window. "Rusl, Bo, and Link just left for Ordon Spring."

Ilia's heartbeat quickened at the announcement. Checking over her figure one last time in the mirror, she opened the door to the only home she'd ever had and stepped out. Her dress was simple, but elegant, as far as the standards of Ordon go. The snow white dress fell to her ankles, tapering in slightly at the waist and then widening at the hips. The sleeves were long and draping, like those that would grace the dress of a princess. Ilia's hair was brushed until it shone, and there were tiny white flowers gently peeking out here and there amid the mass. On her feet were soft, delicate white cloth shoes, a gift from Telma.

She breathed deeply. "I'm ready," she said serenely, walking with Uli and Sera to Ordon Spring. The crystal clear pool of water held many memories for her and Link. They had often spent many a day when they were children splashing about, washing Epona, or just sitting and absorbing the sunshine. They had both decided it was the best place to have their wedding.

At the Spring, Link watched anxiously for signs of Ilia, Sera, and Uli. The other villagers and guests to the wedding were sitting or standing in the section roped off for them on the sand and grass next to the water. A small wooden platform had been placed a little inside the pool, and it was here Link waited with Renado, who was an ordained minister, even though false rumors had been spread that he was, in actuality, a shaman. Rusl, Link's best man, waited beside him as well.

"Don't look so worried, my boy," Rusl said warmly, clapping Link on the back. "You'll do fine."

Link gave him a smile. "Thank you, Rusl," he replied. Rusl could only look on fondly at the boy whom he and Uli had raised. The boy was now a man, tall and strong. He cut quite a handsome figure in the black tunic with white undershirt. His leather boots had been polished until they shone, and his wild locks, for once, had been tamed. Rusl was proud to consider the boy his adopted son.

A moment later, Luda, Renado's daughter, began to play a sweet, airy melody on the ocarina. _This is it, _Link thought. _The moment has finally come._ Coming towards the group on the platform was Beth, gently throwing snow lily and wild rose petals; and little Colin, looking very solemn as he carried the rings. Both stepped onto the platform and to the left and right sides, respectively. Soon, Bo came walking with Ilia on his arm. Link's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his bride-to-be. At that moment, he thought he was seeing an angel. After what seemed an eternity, Bo led Ilia to Link and stepped aside. Neither Link nor Ilia remembered much about the ceremony, or what was said, until their vows. Solemnly they pledged to be faithful to each other no matter what, until death did them part.

When Renado finished with, "You may now kiss your bride," Link needed no encouragement. Gently, he lifted Ilia's lace veil and pressed his lips to hers. For a second, everything was perfect and right with the world, until Ilia slightly pulled away. Quietly she mouthed, "Later," while the wedding guests cheered and clapped. Link grinned slightly in affirmation. You could see tears in Bo's eyes as Ilia and Link walked together, radiant and smiling, away from Ordon Spring. A few feet away, Epona stood waiting to carry them both back to the village, where they both changed out of their clothes and put on more casual attire.

The reception that followed was full of laughter and merriment, despite the slight chill in the air and the snow on the ground. Apple cider flowed unceasingly and mounds of food covered a half dozen tables as everyone laughed and talked together. Link thought he would have a chance to talk to Ilia, but everyone it seemed wanted to talk to them both, and it was late in the afternoon before Link and Ilia could finally excuse themselves from the party. Hand in hand they walked out of Ordon, neither saying anything for a few moments.

It took only a few minutes for them to arrive at Ordon Spring and together they sat on the bank, looking out into the water. Ilia sighed happily and laid her head on Link's shoulder while he gently stroked her hair.

Finally Ilia broke the silence. "Well, we did it."

Link laughed softly. "It would seem so," he said, a hint of teasing in his voice. He paused a moment. "You know, I was so nervous this morning, and it only took about twenty minutes."

Ilia looked up at him. "You? Nervous? I can't imagine," she said playfully.

"Oh, I was a wreck, just ask your father and Rusl."

"Well," Ilia replied. "You can't top what I did."

"And what would that be?" Link asked curiously.

"I woke up frantically yesterday thinking I was going to be late to our wedding, only to find out I was a day early in my thinking. It was very embarrassing."

"You could've just come grabbed me; I would've married you a day early," he said, gently kissing her on the cheek. Ilia sighed again and shifted so she was sitting in his lap. Link wrapped his arms around her, and together they watched as a few stray snowflakes drifted down, touching the waters of the Spring and making ripples.

Gradually, the snow began to thicken, and Ilia shivered despite the warm sweater she had put on. Link stood up, and pulled Ilia up after him.

"We should go now," he said softly. "The house will be warmer, and then you can finish giving me that kiss that we started earlier."

Ilia smiled, blushing, and together they walked back, beginning the first steps of their life together. It wouldn't always be easy, but both Ilia and Link knew it would be the greatest adventure of their lives, and adventure they would on which they would journey together.


End file.
